Mika Kagetsuki
Mika Kagesaki ('''English Dub: Mary McMoon) Is from a main character from Go! sonic precure. Story Mika had a very dark childhood, her parents died because of house fire. Mika was then all alone, then in kindergarten, she had no friends. Mika should be brought one home, but no one has found it. not even the police found her, misterious example could survive Mika. Mika had died since their parents are a cure. as Mika wept came her and Maria gave her a brooch. She said that she will again see her parents certainly, but only if she strongly believes in herself. She also said that if she has to protect the world, because it is what happens quite bad in the future. Mika has done to their parents to check everything again. She has secretly logged on to the Crystal high school's account and has allowed well as out. The next day she came to school and all of the people looked at her as if she looked similar to someone, but some think she was were an alien. it was time for teaching. Mika imagines you were in the class because where Akira, Yoko, Akiko, and Carol are. Relationships * Akira Harinezumi - * Yoko Kiyoshi - * Akiko Beniko - * Gina Mirai - Mika is known as the warrior of the past, Mirai is known as the warrior of the future. So so satisfied are Mika and Mirai together make fighter of time. * Carol Akatsuki - Carol and Mika have much in common, the two have in the beginning what evil in itself and both have something to do with fire. Mika means something like New moon and Carol's last name has something of a red moon. both of whom had also itself a bad past and both are often serious. However, Carol gets the nosebleed despite how beautiful Mika looks. Carol also calls Mika, Mikan * Sarana Kagami - Sarana and Mika both look extremely similar. both have the same hair style and both have the same eye shape. one might think the two are siblings, but if they are not. * Leiko Hiretsu - * Maria Tomomi - Personality Mika is a very determined and a very quiet girl, What rarely their emotions show They can also be very angry, but that does not happen very often. when they photographed, makes them a very serious face, or a cold face. Other people have fear of her, because she is very secretive over. Trivia Mika to Shadow the Hedgehog represent. Mika has a similarity of Erza Scarlet from (fairy Tail) and Akame From (akame ga kill) and Sailor Pluto from (Sailor moon) Mika looks Like (ryuko) From Kill ga kill. Mika means - new moon and Kagesaki means shadow blossom. Appearance Mika has medium long curved hairs that are black, with red tips. Their skin color is brownish to have what others. Their eyes are red as fire what no one in their school has. (Crystal Highschool) Back when child Mika had always made her hair with two braids, '''dress * Her clothes comes across very mysterious, Except In her school uniform. * Mika wearing a long jacket, the leather is black with few highlights it. * Their pants are easily kept black, without highlights. * Their boots are slightly brown but more is not tuned well. Songs Shadow ♦ Hearts: CHAOS CONTROL: Emerald Moon: Moonlight Destiny: Duets * New Moon with Carol Akatsuki Form Cure Shadow Pretty cure! Chaos Control! (Purikyua! Kaosu kontorōru!) Mika's Transformation claim. "The Black Hedgeghog! The Shadow of the Moon! Cure Shadow!" ' '(Kuro Harinezumi! Tsuki no Kage! Kyua Shado!) ' ' Cure Shadow of the past is Mika's alter ego, Cure Shadow is the a warrior the past, the, shadow, the tempos, and the time. It can pure isotopes with the opposition (Chaos Control) The time Himself transform, and summon an attack. Cure Shadow also has single pair Extra molds for some cases. Attacks Shadow Scream Shadow Shoot Chaos Blast Chaos Inferno Moonlight Shadow Moonlight Shadow Shado is the first extractive from for Cure Shadow, with this from she controls the moonlight that from what has to do with nights. Attacks Moonlight! Magical! Midnight Shining! Passion Sakura Passion Sakura sakura If the second form for Cure Shadow, They controlled the sunset, She from what has to do with the passion and Cherry blossoms. Attacks Passion Diamond! Sakura hurricane! Super Cure Shadow Princess Shadow Shadow the Hedgehog details about these character star sign: '''sagittarius '''blood type: '''B '''personal quote: ''I could look at the moon the whole night, I'd never get tired." Phobias: '''Thanatophobia, Panthophobia, Necrophobia. '''height: '''1,75m '''Weight: 68 kg Favorite food: '''Cherrys, hamburger. '''Favorite Colors: Garnet, crimson, Gold. is described as: '''Miss Shadow, Faker when Akira Mikan (only when Carol is around) '''Favorite Fairy Tale: '''Cinderella, Snow White. '''Intro: "I am the warrior of the past, guardians of the shadow and the moon, I'm Cure shadow" characteristics * Mika then played violin, which she still does today. * The color theme of Cure shadow have similarities such as the flag of: Germany, and Belgium. * Mika gladly reads Creepypastas and Scary stories. Gallery Princess Shadow.png|Princess Shadow Full Pose Mika child 1.jpg|Mika as child MIka with kimono wallpaper.png|Mika with Kimono __precure_renders____27___hime_shirayuki_by_miumyuu_render-d99a9ac.jpg|Cure Shadow look to the Moonlight Moonlightz.jpg weapons Crimson Rod - Emerald Pistol - Category:Red Cures Category:Gold Cures Category:Black Cures Category:Go! sonic precure Category:Lead Cures Category:Akirachan13's Characters